The Acting Test
by Unraveling Angel
Summary: If Sikowitz actually had to test the students how would he do it? A challenge of course. See what happens when the students are assigned a character to portray for a week. The kicker? If they tell anyone they fail.


The Acting Test

**Ok I know this is gonna sound like another fic on here and yes that did spark my idea but it is not the same thing I promise. This is the entire group taking their midterm at the same time. I don't own Victorious and I'm writing way too much for it now but these plot bunnies won't leave me alone! The show could so easily bump its way to Teen Nick that it's almost cruel. Enough annoying author's note…enjoy the story! **

Sikowitz sulked into his classroom after the bell rang. The students were actually surprised by the dullness coming from the coconut milk loving teacher. While usually they were surprised by his oddities they had never seen him act like a real teacher. So of course they were all making quiet bets as to what could make their extremely eccentric teacher slump in his chair behind his desk like he was doing now.

"Mr. Sikowitz?" Tori Vega asked when he hadn't noticed her hand go up.

"Yes?" he grumbled in such an off putting way that it unnerved many of his students-Cat in particular was shaking.

"Are you alright?" the cheerful brunette asked, clearly showing her teacher pet attributes because no one else seemed to care.

"Did you do something to your hair? It seems so much darker," the teacher commented rambling off into his own thoughts verbally while the students watched on, wondering when he would break whatever weird character this was supposed to be and explain their next task.

"Mr. Sikowitz?" Tori asked again louder which successfully broke the teacher from whatever trance he seemed to be in.

"Right right. Well apparently I was supposed to be giving students grades or something. I have no idea how the administration expects me to grade acting but I have to assign you some sort of midterm. So I have been racking my brain all morning trying to think of something…grade acting…impossible," Mr. Sikowitz exclaimed jumping from his chair to shake a fist at the loud speaker any school alerts were made through.

"If you're giving us a test on something we never learned…" Jade began to threaten but Beck pulled her back into her seat and hushed her so she eyed him giving him a silent threat instead. At least it gave the teacher a chance to explain.

"No Jade I wouldn't be that boring. I think I've finally got it. I'm going to assign each of you a character or perhaps I will do some group characters…genius idea Sikowitz! You will have to become that character for a full week and you can't tell anyone who or what you are supposed to be. At the end of the week you will have a chance to get up in front of the class and give one last performance. Then we vote to see what everyone thinks who you are supposed to be. I'll fix some sort of grading scale based on that. Anyway back to the topic…Miss Vega…did you dye your hair?" Sikowitz asked, almost as if he had completely forgotten he had assigned the class a testing situation.

"Uhm…no. This is my natural hair,"

"Idea!" Sikowitz exclaimed interrupting the poor shaken brunette.

"Tori and Jade. Stage. Now," he commanded pointing at each girl respectively.

"Setting, salon. Jade you just finished dying Tori's hair. Got it?" he asked once the girls were on the stage.

"This should be fun," Jade smirked at the back of the head of the thin girl sitting in front of her.

"GO!" Sikowitz directed and the scene began.

"I don't have any idea what could've gone wrong…I used the right shampoo and everything but it seems your hair is…well…blue," Jade laughed pretending to spin Tori around to face the mirror.

"You dyed my hair blue!" Tori shrieked placing her hands on her hair line and pushing it around while she stared into the pretend mirror.

"Don't worry I know exactly how to fix it!" Jade said with a smirk playing on her lips as she pulled the very real scissors from her bag.

"Good. I have a very important date tonight and if I show up with blue hair my boyfriend will think I've gone crazy. I think he's going to propose," Tori smiled as she began to gossip mindlessly as most people do in the high end salons around town. Jade nodded as she carefully snipped Tori's real hair so quietly that Tori was oblivious as she described her character's boyfriend-who sounded a lot like a very taken boy in the room who's very possessive girlfriend stood behind her with scissors.

"All done," Jade sneered as she pulled out a hand mirror for Tori to look into.

"What have you done!" Tori sobbed as she fingered at the tips of her now shoulder length hair.

"Trimmed it a bit like you asked for," Jade stated as she stared Tori down, daring her to do something.

"You never finished explaining the midterm!" Beck shouted quickly. He knew this was going to become a real fight any second and Sikowitz wasn't going to stop it until the scene was over.

"Beck! You interrupted. Join them on stage," Sikowitz scolded as he shoved Beck towards the girls.

"What are you doing here Honey? Doesn't matter. Look at what this witch did to my hair," Tori pouted as she draped her arms around Beck's neck.

"Excuse me. You must be insane that is my boyfriend. Get your skanky hands off him now," Jade responded as she reached for Beck's hand.

"Plot twist!" Sikowitz clapped happily enjoying his student's display.

"Beck, Sweetie, tell this insane person to pay me and get lost. Tell her you don't love her so she needs to stop begging for your attention. Tell her you love me," Jade said, turning her attention to the boy now caught up in the cat fight on stage.

"Jade…" Beck warned thankful that the bell chose that second to ring.

"Wait wait wait!" Sikowitz screamed. They noises made by the students who had been packing their bags and chatting with each other as they left-everything came to a halt.

"The homework…blah I hate that word…is to come up with three character ideas. They can be individual, couple, or group. Write them on an index card and bring them in tomorrow," Sikowitz explained to the class who had frozen in place.

"Well…get lost. I enjoy my lunch break too. Class dismissed," Sikowitz hollered when the students still hadn't left. This quickly got them running out of the classroom and off to lunch.

***Ok in your reviews you can give suggestions for possible characters for each person to portray. It's going to be a lot like the character challenge episode but instead of staying in character is getting your character/emotion/idea across to the audience. Let me know if you want or don't want me to continue.**


End file.
